Reborn
by Atalanta's Arrow
Summary: Elemental Demi-gods are diffrent from the rest. Unlike the others They are re-born when the world truely needs them. Sage is about to find out just what being a elemental demi-god is about. NicoxOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I do own the elementals sage/sam Matt and Vivian.

A/N: I am also putting this up on DeviantArt under Atalantas-arrow

Reborn Preface (Sam POV)

The sky was a dark bluish black color and the moon was shining on the darkened beach. There were only two people on the beach. Me and my boyfriend of about 10 years, Alexander(Alex) Wilson, the black haired green eyed son of Poseidon.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked quietly as we walked away from the pier and towards the more secluded part of the beach. He sighed.

"We've been over this, just because you're a celestial doesn't mean that we all get special privileges and besides I can't ignore a summons from my father"

"But I have to go back to New York tomorrow and besides I've lived 22 good years who knows how long we have" I said.

"I know but your only going to pack all your stuff and come back" he replied, smirking.

"Men! I swear they don't the fact that I have a lot of crap to bring all the way down here!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Are you saying I'm like a mere mortal man" he asked in mock hurt.

"Of course not you dork" I said turning back toward him. We sat down on the beach for a short while, just listening to the waves beating on the beach.

"Come with me" he said suddenly.

"W-what?" Usually Elemental demi-gods weren't allowed to go into other gods domains without an invitation.

"Come with me to my father's palace, it won't take long" he said.

"I can't! you _know _that" I retorted.

"Please! My father adores you, please love?" he pleaded while standing up. Oh gods why does he have to be so damn cute. "Fine! But when Lore gets pissed it's your fault" I snapped as I stood up. We headed into the surf.

…

We splashed to the surface hours later.

"See, that wasn't so bad" he said grinning as we walked our way to the shallower part of the beach.

"Nope" I said as I subconsciously glanced toward the sky, I've learned to do that when I oh never mind you'll see.

"Oh gods!" I swore. Usually blood red skies were bad omens for me.

"What" Alex asked in sudden urgency.

"the sky, its blood red" I replied splashing toward shore.

"Shit, that's not good" he replied following me.

We made it about half way to shore when, a flash of something caught my eye. It took a few seconds to realize it was a celestial bronze sword flying thought the air towards Alex. I jumped in front of Alex as the sword closed in. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The bloody sky had appeared above me and the cold water raised to greet me but it was a dark purplish color. Strange. "Violet!" a voice shouted from far away. My vision was growing fuzzy, but I managed to see a familiar face. A man's, full of fair, pain and regret.

"Alex" I whispered as my world went black.

…

"Hello my dear" A voice said. When I looked around I was in a dark, dank, palace room.

"My lord Hades" I said turning toward the throne and bowing.

"Welcome back" came Hades almost bored voice. My sisters and I have been through the dieing process many, many times. And frankly it's kind of annoying.

"Thank you my lord" I replied hanging my head.

"You heroes die so easily nowadays" he mused.

"I guess so" I replied almost annoyed, but sadly you can't get annoyed at the god of death now can you. I sighed.

"I really hate it when you right lord Hades" I told him. He seemed amused by my comment.

"So to the rebirthing thingy then?" I asked.

"This is why I prefer elementals to mortals and demi-gods, they learn so fast and they don't get stuck down here with the rest of them" Hades said aloud.

"Good-bye my lord" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out of his palace. Let's hope that this time is better shall we?

…

"So Sam, ready to go again" ask my red haired friend.

"Hell no, V" I said with a smile this was our ritual. There were 5 of us and we never jumped into the river alone.

"How'd you go" Vivian asked.

"Sword through the heart, you?" I help out my hand and waited for her answer.

"of the fun way, stabbed, pushed off a building and then hit by a truck" she replied quietly as she gripped my hand.

"Here hoping" I said smiling at my sister.

"for a better life" she continued grinning at me.

"1.….2.…3" we both plunged into the burning hot, glowing river.

Vivian is called V for short


End file.
